A year full of Surprises
by Alanna Green
Summary: It’s the summer because before lily and James seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and find that they are stuck with each other in the same small town all summer. Before she knows it Lily finds herself getting along with JAMES POTTER! Could this new friend
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N) Before starting this little story of mine I'm going to give credit to JK. Rolling, I only take credit for the characters I made up and some of the storyline. Everything in this story was inspired by JK. Rolling I just really liked the James/Lily storyline. Hope you enjoy it and please review it if you can**

* * *

"Lily…lily"

Lily was awakened by the sound of her mothers soft voice cooing her name well gently nudging her awake

"Mmmm ok, ok I'm up… kind of"

"Lily come on you have to get up or you'll miss your train"

"Ok I'll get up"

"Well just hurry up sunshine you don't have much time"

And with that she left the room flicking the light on and shutting the door on the way out.

Lily slowly to her feet, she looked at her opened suit cases on the floor. Wow, I dint realize how much I still had to pack. Lily thought to her self but that was no longer a problem. There was a small smile one her face as she picked up her wand and performed the a spell that instantly made all the cloths, books and all the other things she would need for the summer fall neatly into her suit case and then it closed with a snap. Lily put a satisfactory smile on her face life was so much easier now that she was seventeen and could use magic outside of school. Not that she was the type that depended on magic for every thing but it was nice to use to make things easier.

Lily walked into the kitchen to find her dad and sister already eating breakfast and her mom bringing a fresh helping of bacon and eggs to the table before sitting and helping her self to the tee sitting on the. When her father looked up from his paper and saw lily her smiled and greeted her

"Hey darling are you all packed up and ready to go to your grandparents for the summer?"

"Yep daddy I just finished" she smiled

"Ok well eat up quickly we have to leave soon if you want to catch your train"

"Honey are you sure you don't want to go all summer like lily?" he now was addressing petunia.

"No dad I don't just like I didn't want to last year"

"Ok then but you are coming with us when the rest of us head down there to visit right?"

She gave a sigh before answering. "Yes dad I'll go with you and mom at the end of the summer."

"Ok glad to know you're at least going for a bit. Any ways lily you finish up eating and I'll go put your stuff in the car"

"Ok dad"

* * *

**At the Potter House**

"But mom I don't want to go!"

"James Potter that's enough you're going and that's that! Be sides you always loved to go and visit your grandma before"

"Well yah when it was just grandma I did but now..," he trailed of not wanting to finish his sentence knowing what his moms reaction would be if he did.

"But now that she has a boyfriend and now that they live together you don't want to spend time with her any more?"

"It's not that I still want to see her I just don't want to spend time with that guy"

"James your grandmother care's about 'that guy' quite a lot why don't you just give him a chance?"

"It's just I can't imagine grandma with any one other then grandpa it would be like you not being with dad it's just not right"

"But you're not looking at it from her side yes she loved your grandpa and really misses him but it's been 5 years she was probably a bit lonely and needed a companion. Look James no ones trying to replace your grandpa but I think you should at least give him a chance and not let your resentment for him interfere with you relationship that you and your grandma have"

"Fine I'll go but I still don't see why I'm going all summer I've never stayed that long before why am I staying all summer this time?"

"Because now your 17 and I don't think I can handle you using magic all day long making my life a living hell, is that a good enough answer for you? Now go pack your things we'll head over there in about an hour.

* * *

After only a few more delays James and his mother were stood out side of a small quaint looking house two hours later. Mrs. Potter leaned forward and gave the door a power-full knock. When the door was opened there was a, vary kind looking elderly woman standing in the door way. She broke into a smile at the site of her daughter and grand son.

"Hey mum" Mrs. Potter said and she nudged her son forward

"Hi grandma"  
"well don't just stand outside come in come in I'll introduce you both to Mac" she enthusiastically ushered them in the door and led them down, not even noticing the grimace on her grandsons face. She turned off in a small room with some light flooding through the window. It was a handsome room it had a fire place on one wall and a large bay window the rest of the walls were covered by book shelves they were crammed full. There was a tall white haired man sitting in a leather arm char obviously in the middle of reading the thick book that was lying in his lap but stopped when he heard them entering the room.

"I assume you're Mac?" It was Mrs. Potter who spoke before her mother got a chance to say any thing.

"Yes it is. Mac this is my daughter and her son, my grandson"

"It's nice to meet you" Mrs. Potter said as she extended her hand in welcome

"Hello it's nice to meet you I've heard so much about you, both of you" he turned to James extending his hand. Before James even decided if he wanted to shake the mans hand or not his mom pinched his arm with a flick of her wand behind her back making it clear that he had no choice in the matter of shaking the hand that was out stretched in front of him. He reluctantly shook his hand and mumbled a 'hi'. Satisfied that her son had at least been a little polite to the man he was determined to hate decided to start a conversation.

"So do you guys already have any plans for the day?"

"Why yes we do have some plans for the three of us" her mom replied as she motioned them to sit down on the over stuffed couch.

"We were invited to have dinner with the couple next door. We thought it would be a good idea to go over there tonight, their granddaughter is also arriving to visit today and she's about the same age as James so we figured we should get together. The kids could meet and have a good time. Dose that sound ok to you James?"

"Yah sure sounds like fun"

They fell into conversation for about half an hour until Mrs. Potter announced that she had to be heading home. She said her good bye kissed her son and mother good bye and left for home.

_Pad foot,_

_I have only been here for a couple hours and I think I may already be scared for life, I mean I might literally have nightmares. Just in the first two hours I was here I walked in on them snogging in the kitchen and now I'm scared to go into the kitchen and I'm starting to get really hungry. So I have to wait until supper, witch is over at some other old peoples place and their granddaughter is going to be there, which usually would be a good thing except she really doesn't sound like any fun, apparently she always spends at lest half of her summers with her grandparents and this is her second summer in a row staying all summer long. Any ways I should probably rap this up I have to go to dinner soon (so hungry). But make sure you keep writing all summer long you might be the only thing that keeps me from insanity. Let me know how the summer jobs going._

_Talk latter,_

_Prongs_

* * *

Lilly walked off the train looking around the platform looking for her grandpa there was quit a crowd getting off the train making it almost impossible for her to see him in the sea of people.

"Is that my grand baby I see?" she turned sharply around only to be wrapped in a hug.

"Grandpa how are you?" she was finally able to ask the question when he released her from his hug.

"Oh you know same old same. But if we don't hurry up and get home soon I might be sleeping on the couch" and with that he grabbed her luggage and headed for the car

"Dose that me that we aren't stooping for ice cream like we usually do?" she asked a little disappointed

"No sorry not today we have dinner plans for tonight but I'm sure we can go out later on this week if you really want to"

"Ok I guess I can wait" she said with a sarcastic hint to her voice they were about ten minute's away from the train station when lily brought it up

"So what are the dinner plans that you mentioned?"

"We're having company for dinner tonight; do you remember Mac Harrison from next door?"

"Yah he's the really tall one right?"

"Yep, well he has a girl that he's pretty serious about, she's really nice and even has a grandson the same age as you and he's going to be at their house this summer and he's coming over too. And while we're on that topic I was kind of hoping you could do us all a favor by helping him around town"

"sure I can do that I'd love to"

When Lily arrived in the house she only got a quick hug and kiss from her grandma before being told to go clean up because their gests were going to be there right away. Lily had just reached the bottom of the stairs just in time to hear the soft nock on the door she hurried to the front door to meet the guests. As she turned the corner and saw the guests she stopped dead in her tracks, standing their standing next to the elderly couple in her grandparents front entrance way was a boy with untidy jet black hair and a pair of hazel eyes behind round framed glasses. And the only thing that she could think of was 'what the bloody hell is James Potter doing here.'

Noticing that Lily was in the room she called her over to meet their guests.

"oh Lily wont you come over here and meet our guests" not wanting to upset her she put a polite smile on and walk over to be introduced to one of the most arrogant immature people she knows.

"Lily this is Tammy this is her grandson James and well you know Mac" she smiled waiting for her granddaughter to welcome their gests.

"hey it nice to see you Mac, oh and its so nice to meet you Tammy" she then turned to James deciding that if she didn't act like she knew him her grandparents would find out and then be disappointed in her for not doing such.

"Hey James how are you, summer going good for you?"

"Hey pretty good lots of homework but I guess you would know you probably have more."

Her grandma was now looking from Lily to James in curiosity

"Do you two know each other?"

Before Lily could answer James did.

"Yah we go to the same school, have for the past six years"

"Oh what a coincidence" her grandma smiled. Then in a sudden realization Tammy spoke up

"oh my I had no idea that you two…"

But she was cut off by lily saying

"Had a gifted grandchild? Well they just don't like to brag now do you grandma, grandpa" looking a little confused.

"But…"

Once again she was cut off but this time by James.

"Grandma you know what that's like not going around just telling everyone you meat what school your grandkid goes to, you know just in case other people aren't like them" and he finished with a warning look. She seemed to under stand what her grandson was trying to say because she dropped it. And headed to the dinning room with everyone else

He could not believe it; at first when he saw her rounding the corner he thought he might be seeing things. But he was now sitting directly across the dinner table from her and there was now no doubt in his mind that it was really her. He knew that I wouldn't last long she would be nice to him for the rest of supper and then she would avoid him all summer.

"Now James, our Lily here has already agreed to show you around town if you'd like?"

The sound of Mr. Evans voice brought him back to reality. Once he realized what was going on he was thunder struck she said that she would show him around as far as he know she despised him.

"yah that would be grate if she wouldn't mind doing that would be grate thanks" he smiled at Mr. Evens and then took a look at Lily she didn't look to happy but when her grandpa turned and gave her a smile she returned it and went back the her supper plate.

After supper they all headed into the living room for tea and coffee, except for Lily and James who had volunteered to stay behind and clear the table off. They clean up in an awkward silence until James spoke up

"So you said that you would show me around huh?" he smiled as he said it

"yes I did and that was because I said I would do it because I didn't know it was you and the only reason I'm still going to is because I already told my grandpa I would and I am not going to go back on my word to him" she said it all with a not so nice look on her face.

"Oh come on Evans am I really not that bad of a guy. I mean I did get my grandma not to say anything about you being a witch." She held her stern face for a minute before she let up and even smiled a little bit.

"Well I guess that's true, thanks"

"It was no problem. So why don't they know about you being a witch any ways?"

"Because I just have not fingered out a way to tell them"

"But…"

"Look can we just not talk about it!" James was a little taken back at her quick snap but. After a few more minutes before James went for it again.

"So when are you going to show me around?" she gave a small sigh before answering

"Well I might as well do it quickly and get it over with now so why don't you help me with my errands tomorrow?"

"Sure sounds good"

"Ok I'll be at Macs house tomorrow morning be ready when I get there" and with that she left the room leaving James looking after her as she went.

* * *

**(A.N.)**

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Um wow so this took me forever. I just haven't had the energy work on this. Hope you enjoy!

- Alanna Green

* * *

Lily woke up early in order to get washed up and what she considered preparing her self for a day full of potter. She was just sure that by the end of the day she would have had enough arrogance to last her a life time. And she still had all summer to go though it, because she knew that her grandma wouldn't let her just ignore him all summer. No matter how much she wanted to. At eight o'clock she said bye to her grandparents and headed next door to get to get potter and try to make this day pass with the least amount of pain as possible.

It didn't take long for Tammy to get to the door after the door bell had been rung once.

"Hi Lily, James mentioned to me that you were gong to be taking him around town today." Tammy said with a rather big smile on her face.

"yah. Is he already to go then?" Lily asked trying to sound as cheery to keep Tammy happy.

"He's not even awake yet. Mac had said that you would probably be here kind of early, so I tried to get him up but he just wouldn't wake up. Maybe you'll have more luck. If you want to jive it a try"

"Sure I'll do that thanks Mrs. Potter"

"Oh just call me dear Tammy, if you go upstairs it's the first door on the left."

"Ok thank" Lily said as started up the stars.

When she turned into the right room she saw him sprawled out on the bed only in pair of shorts, with his blanked tossed on the floor. Lily couldn't stop herself from noticing how in shape he was. His arms were not unmorally big but big enough to make her mouth go a little dry; she was even willing to bet that he could pick her up with little to no difficulty. With a quick shake of her head she regained sight of why she was there. Wanting to get out of the room as quickly as she could, she decided that a simple hex would work to get him up. With a flick of her wand and a silent incantation, it took him all of two seconds to wake up. He looked rather confused by the sudden awakening until he looked over and saw Lily standing there with a small smile on her face and her wand out.

"Oh Evens, I see you have come to join me this fine morning. Now if you un-hex me I can move over and make room for you." He finished with a devilish smile.

"Oh yah because that's my live goal, too end up in your bed. Can't you tell I need you, I want you, take me, take me now" he voice was mono town and sarcastic, the smile that she had had on her face a second ago was wiped off.

"Well I'm glad to see you finally admit it, now would you like to join me now or should we wait?"

"oh just get up and get dressed I'm in a hurry" and with that she turned and left the room undoing the hex as she went.

When James entered the kitchen it was to find his grandma and Lily sitting at the little round table having a cup of tea. He sat down across the table from Lily and grabbed a muffin from the center of the table.

"I see your up, and it's before noon, is there a fire?" his grandma asked him chuckling as she did so

"yah it turns out Evans here is quite gifted with hex's" he smiled at her. At this his grandma just burst into laughter.

"I was tempted to do that but I didn't think your mom would let me get away with it. But I'm sure she won't mind that Lily here did it. I think it just looks bad if a grandma were to hex's her own grandson" she was still laughing as she said it, and making it known that she wasn't in the least bit upset with the way Lily had decided to wake him up. after a few minutes of silence Tammy started up conversation.

"so Lily there's a dance at the town hall tomorrow night, Mac, James and I are planning to go. I was wondering if you would like to join us, we could pick you up and drop you off. How dose it sound?"

"oh er… yah ok, as long as its ok with my grandparents" she said with a polite smile

"that's no problem I have to go over to see your grandma latter so I can ask her for you then"

"grate ok thanks" lily said.

James could not believe his ears Lily was willing to go with him to a dance. Not that it was a date his grandma and Mac would still be there, but he had a pretty good feeling that they wouldn't be hanging around with them all too much.

"Ok done are we heading out now" he asked Lily as he swallowed the last of his muffin

"Yah ok let's go" she said as she began to head for the door. He gave his grandma a quick smile before falling Lily out o the kitchen.

"So your going to go to the dance with us then?" he asked once they were out side

"Yes I accepted the invitation because I'm a polite person and I'm fond of Mac and your grandmother, and not because I'm harboring feelings for you like your probably thinking" lily said angrily

"And how would you know what in thinking?" he said with the same devilish smile he used up in his room.

"Because you always think that people love you and anything they do is for you that's how."

"I resent that," he said then decided that the beast thing to do at this point would be to change the subject.

"So what do you have planed for us to do today?" he asked trying to get her to relax and not hate him so much. She looked a bit relieved at the sudden change of topic.

"Like I said, I have things to do. so we have to go into town and when I'm done what I need to do I'll show you around" she said as she started down the walk way heading for the street.

"Are we walking then?" James said as he started after her

"Yes so I hope you're wareing comfy shoes"

"Why how far away are we from town?" he said well keeping up with her quick strides.

"Only about fifteen minutes away but if I'm going to be showing you around town then we're going to be on our feet for a good couple of hours" they walked down the dirt rood mostly in silence for ten minutes. Until James spoke up in hopes that she might open up and have a good time.

"What's the basket for?" he asked nodding towards the hand weaved basket that was hanging on her arm.

"Its for Mrs. Anderson, it's full of baked goods"

"Who's Mrs. Anderson?"

"She's a woman that lives in town, she's a widow and has three kids" Lily said with a sad look on her face.

"Oh so you go to see her when you here for the summer, and jive her baked goods?"

"Yes, I go over once a week when I'm here."

"How'd her husband die?" she gave him a weird look when he asked but answered the question.

"well according to the muggle report he just died out of the blue. But if you ask any one in the wizzerding world he was murdered."

"Oh. Do you know who murdered him?"

"Kind of, it was in the prophet last summer it was a couple of bored death eaters. He was on his why out of town when it happened. He was driving to a business thing and they stopped him on the highway and killed him. Just for fun because he was there." Her voice was filled with sadness and revolution as she said this. James felt sick to his stomach at the thought of what had happened.

"That's just sick. I hate people like that.. You know once I'm out of school I'm doing what ever I can to bring Voldamort down, and I'm going to try as hard as I can to make him and all those people that fallow him hurt as much as they've hurt everyone else." He said

Lily gave him a sideways glance before replying in a soft voice

"Me too" it was another couple of minutes before she spoke again.

"You say you hate people that torment and kill for no for fun, but is what you do any better?" she said in a rather calm voice well looking him a side ways .

"I don't get it what do you mean?" he ask in a rather confused voice

"well you go around the school and pick on people and bully them just for fun don't you?" she said it in the same calm voice as before but this time there was a twinge of anger in it as well.

"You know I never thought of it that why, but I guess on a smaller level I was a bit like them. But on the other hand I would never do anything as heartless like kill someone for fun"

"I know that, but that's not..." she stopped in mid sentence and looked up at him "what did you say? _was_ as in past tense?" she asked but to with that same calm voice as before.

"Yes as in past tense. I don't know if you noticed but I haven't done anything like that in quite a long time." After he said this Lily seemed to think it over. Then her face split into a wide smile.

"You know you're right, now that I think about it the last time I saw you picking on someone was at the end of our fifth year after one of the O.W.L." James couldn't help but stair at the smile that was on her face as she said this

"Here we go" She said it as they turned up a walk way to nice little bungalow style house, that he hadn't even noticed they were in front of.

The door was opened by a little blonde girl about seven yeas old. When she saw the little girl Lily brook into a big smile and gave the girl a hug asking her if her mom was home. They were lead to a small living room by the little girl. When they stepped into the room there was a woman sitting in a char holding a baby that couldn't have been more then a year old and sitting on the floor was a little boy with brown hair playing with a couple of toys. It was a rather happy sight. Lily introduced James to the women and her children. Lily sat and talked to the women and played with the baby. Well James found himself playing cars with the little boy. After spending about an hour with the family they said their good byes, Lily promising to come and visit next weekend. Then Lily lead them farther into town

"What are we going to do now?" James asked as they rounded a corner.

"Well I thought that I would give you a quick tour of the town. Sound ok to you"

"Yah sure sounds good" he answered as she lead him into a small shop. They went around all morning looking at shops well Lily would ketch up with people. They met along the way. For lunch Lily took James to a small diner in town. Once they were seated and had order Lily shocked him by willingly starting a conversation.

"Why did you stop?" she asked

"Stop what"

"Picking on people?" she was laughing as she said it. James was slightly stunned by the sound of her laughter.

"Um well I guess something came to me when this girl said that I was so fat headed that she was surprised my boom stick could get of the ground, she also said that I made her sick, and some other things that I dint didn't like so much." When he said this Lily was smiling the memory of saying that to him coming back to her.

"well I'm sure that girl thought that it would do some good for you to see yourself the way others see you, and apparently I was right" Lily said this with a friendly smile on her face hoping that James would see that she didn't mean all of it but was really mad at the time and got carried away, but apparently what she said had a good effect on him. She was about to say sorry about being so harsh that day but was cut of by James.

"Yah I guess I should say thanks for that because I figured if you said then it must have some truth to it." He said smiling.  
The rest of the day went by pretty much un event full. Lily finished showing James the small town and had secretly had a really nice time, but if anyone asked she would never admit it.

When James went into his room at his grandma's house it was to find a small black owl sitting on the window sill. James instantly recognized Siris's owl and rushed over to grt the letter that's tied to the owl's leg.

_Prongs,_

_Ok the first thing I have to say is EWWWWW!!! I think if I saw my grandma doing something like that id go blind. As for the dinner with the old couple and their boring granddaughter, bad luck mate. But how knows maybe you'll get lucky and not have to spend time with her. In answer about the job, well its not that bad but no grate ether. I do have Sunday off though and I was thinking I could come and visit you then you know maybe keep you from going completely mental. Tell me if Sunday won't work but if you don't say anything then I'll see you then._

_P.S. Moony might be coming too he's not sure yet._

_- Padfoot _

_Padfoot, _

_Yah Sundays fine for me and the dinner wasn't so bad there was such a good unexpected surprise. I was going to tell you in this letter but if your going to be here in a couple of days, then I'm going to wait and you can see for your self because I don't think you'll believe me you will just think that I have finally lost it._

_Looking forward too Sunday,_

_Prongs _


End file.
